Sehun Ngambek
by oceanekim
Summary: Sehun ngelike foto aktris cantik di ig. Jongin kesel sama Sehun gara-gara itu, dia akhirnya marah sama si pacar. Tapi Sehun nggak mau kalah, dia balik ngambek ngediemin Jongin sebagai tanda kalo dia juga bisa merasa tersakiti karena harga dirinya sering diinjek sama Jongin. Tapi... yakin Sehun bisa lama-lama marah sama Jongin? /Hunkai!Sekai!fanfiction/Hun!top Kai!bot/


**Sehun Ngambek**

Cast: Sehun, Kai, other EXO member

Pairing: Sekai/Hunkai, Hun!top Kai!bottom

Genre: comedy, humor, romance

Warning: typo bertebaran, bahasa gaul gak berfaedah

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sialan!"

 _Scroll down_

"Dasar ganjen!"

 _Scroll down_

"Oh Sehun brengsek!"

 _Scroll down_

"Oh oke. Jadi sekarang demennya sama yang punya melon? Fine, liat aja ntar. Gue balik dari Jepang say bye bye sama yang namanya jatah!"

Jongin ngelempar hp-nya dengan kasar diatas tempat tidur. Dia tengkurepin wajah manisnya itu ke bantal sambil berusaha nahan emosinya yang udah sampe di ubun-ubun kepala. Sehun sialan! Albino cadel! Kutu monyet! Kampret! Jongin lagi emosi banget sama pacar setan tapi gantengnya itu. Ya gimana gak emosi sih kalo tau pacar lo lagi asik-asikan main instagram terus nge-like foto cewek cakep. Mana artis Hollywood, bohay, seksi lagi! Belom lagi tu cewek mantan pacar bias-nya Jongin, si Tyler Posey yang main di Teen Wolf. Waktu mereka pacaran aja, Jongin gak setuju banget. Demi candaan garingnya Suho hyung, Jongin tuh sebel banget sama tuh cewek!

Ya... bukannya apa-apa sih. Tapi yang namanya bias gitu ya, terus tiba-tiba pacaran sama orang lain. Mana cakepnya ngelebihin Jongin, jadi dia agak-agak jealous gimana gituh... Jongin ngerasa terselingkuhi. Hatinya remuk banget berasa dikhianatin. Padahal mah Jongin dibandingkan dengan mbak Bella Throne tuh jauh banget lah ya. Bagaikan langit sama gorong-gorong.

Jauuuuh bangeeet

Jongin sadar diri sih sebenernya. Dia mah apa atuh, udah pesek, kulitnya coklat tan gitu (eksotis si tapi ya tetep aja dibully mulu sama member lain. Sabar aja Jongin tu...) pipinya gembil, untung body-nya bohay terus komuknya manis jadi Sehun mau sama dia.

Tapi tetep aja Jongin kesel. Dia tuh lagi di Jepang sekarang. Persiapan buat debut drama Jepangnya dia. Capek? Jelas. Lah dia aja baru kelar syuting 'Andante'. Terus langsung cus konser di Malaysia abis itu langsung cabut lagi ke Jepang. Jelas lah dia capek banget. Cuma ya mau gimana lagi? Kamus dalam hidup Jongin tuh pantang pulang sebelum kantong tebal. Dia sama Sehun udah bikin janji buat ngasilin duit sebanyak-banyaknya bakal mereka tabung dan jadi biaya nikah. Nah, karena tahun kemaren si akang oseh udah kerja keras, dimulai dari syuting drama, film, sampe photoshoot gak ada berhentinya. Sekarang giliran Jongin yang kerja buat cari pundi-pundi dollar. Kasian juga kalo cuma si akangnya doang yang kerja eh dianya malah ongkang-ongkang kaki. Makanya Jongin mau jadi calon istri berbakti dengan ikutan cari duit sampe mau capek-capek syuting ke luar negeri.

Yang bikin Jongin kesel itu di saat dia lagi kerja mati-matian, si akang oseh nun jauh di Korea sana malah asik-asikan nikmatin waktu istirahatnya sambil main instagram dan ngelike foto-foto si mbak Bella. Bayangin ya, abis pulang meeting nih sama tim produksi. Kepala cenat cenut, pikiran mumet, badan cape, pegal linu, lesu eh pas balik ke hotel buka hp, scrolling instagram terus liat kalimat ini di tab activity following:

 _oohsehun liked bellathrone's photo_

GILA NDRO! SHOCK!

Rasanya Jongin pengen cepet-cepet ke Korea terus nampar komuk gantengnya si pacar.

Sebenernya bukan masalah nge-like nya si yaa... Jongin gak seposesif itu kok. Dia mah podo wae mau Sehun nge-like foto cewek siapa aja. Dulu pas sama Miranda Kerr juga Jongin biasa aja. Sampe tu anak ngirimin album EXO plus ngasih tanda tangan ke tante model itu juga Jongin mah gak cemburu. Dia mah ngebiarin aja Sehun ganjen begitu. Lah orang tante Mikerr-nya juga mana mau sama bocah gatel macem oseh.

Cuma kali ini beda. Ini mantan pacar biasnya.

Mantan pacar bias kesayangan Jongin.

Si akang Tyler Posey yang cakepnya gak ketulungan.

Sehun tuh tau banget gimana posesifnya Jongin kalau udah menyangkut biasnya. Tapi kenapa?

Why oh why? Si akang malah ngelike foto si mbak? ' _Wae kang mas Sehun? Wae?'_ Batin Jongin nge-jerit.

Jongin balik lagi ngambil hp-nya yang tadi tergeletak dengan malang di samping kasur. Dia buka akun instagram terus nge screenshot beberapa foto mbak Bella yang di like sama Sehun. Abis itu Jongin buru-buru buka aplikasi chatting di hp-nya dan dengan emosi nyari kontak si pacar.

 _*Photo sent*  
*Photo sent*  
Jonginie: Jadi sekarang demennya sama mbak bella?  
Jonginie: Fine._

 _Sehun Oh: Itu tadi kepencet yang! Asli! Sumpah  
Sehun Oh: Yang sumpah itu gue gak sengaja ke like __L_

 _Jonginie: Halah pembohong!  
Jonginie: Lo kan tau gue sebel sama si mbak itu  
Jonginie: Kenapa malah ngelike fotonya sih?!_

 _Sehun Oh: Sebenernya... Chan hyung yang ngelike yang...  
Sehun Oh: Sumpah yang ini beneran. Dia ngebajak hp gue barusan._

 _Jonginie: Oooh... jadi lo sama Chan hyung yang ngelike  
Jonginie: Sekongkol ya kalian?  
Jonginie: Dasar mata keranjang kalian berdua!  
Jonginie: Bentar ya mau nge chat Baek hyung dulu_

 _Sehun Oh: Yang... ya ampun masa gitu doang marah si  
Sehun Oh: Sayang... maaf deh. Iya itu bukan Chan hyung, itu gue yang ngelike __L_ _  
Sehun Oh: Tadinya gak maksud ngelike, cuma jempol gue gerak duluan_

 _Jonginie: Kan... penyakit gatelnya kambuh kan...  
Jonginie: Heran deh gak sembuh-sembuh  
Jonginie: Awas ya pas sampe Seoul! Little Oh mau gue goreng  
_

* * *

Sehun neguk ludah kasar pas baca chat balasan terakhir dari Jongin. Gila... ya kali little oh-nya dia mau di goreng. Ini kan asset perusahaan. Penunjangn hidupnya dia. Gak bisa diapa-apain. Ntar kalo di goreng gimana caranya bikin anak sama Jongin? Kan Sehun juga pengen liat versi kecil diri dia lari-lari di rumah idaman milik dia sama Jongin kelak.

Lagian Jongin juga... gak mungkin juga si dia mau beneran goreng belalai punya Sehun. Ntar mainannya dia apa coba? Ntar yang muasin dia siapa? Little oh kan udah klop banget sama little nini.

Sehun tuh tau banget betapa keselnya Jongin waktu si akang Tyler sama mbak Bella pacaran. Jongin tuh ampe gak mau nonton Teen Wolf lagi gara-gara cemburu setengah mampus. Sampe Sehun geleng-geleng sendiri ngeliat kelakuan pacarnya yang berasa kayak gak punya pacar.

 _"Dia pacaran sama gue tapi uring-uringan gara-gara pacar orang anjir! Sakit bro!"_ gitu dulu pikir Sehun.

Ya lo pikir aja gilak... lo cakep nih, gans parah dah. Lo artis. Fans lo banyak mampus. Semua cewek pasti bertekuk lutut pas lo kedipin. Mereka bersedia lo apa-apain ampe hamil juga gak papa. Rela banget lah tuh cewek-cewek. Tapi... lo mutusin untuk setia sama pacar lo karena lo sayang banget sama dia. Mau dia bentuknya kayak apa juga di mata lo cakep aja kalo udah sayang mah.

Gitu juga sama Sehun. Dia mah mau dideketin sama cewek bohay, dengan ukuran melon segede apa juga tetep aja dada rata Jongin yang paling bisa bikin dia turn on. Mau tu cewek bibirnya se seksi Kylie Jenner juga cuma bibir dower si Kim Jongin yang berhasil bikin dia ketagihan. Intinya, Jongin tuh segalanya buat Sehun. Sayang banget lah si oseh tuh sama beruang coklatnya.

Cuma ya kadang, si Jongin nih suka gitu. Kalo sifat cueknya lagi kambuh, boro-boro peduli Sehun dideketin sama siapa. Sehun udah makan atau belom aja dia mah sabodo amat.

Sabar aja Sehun tuh punya pacar kayak Jongin...

Pengen dia putusin, tapi sayang...

Kalo Sehun marah balik, ntar dia mewek kayak anak bocah yang permennya diambil. Sehun tuh suka khilaf kalo Jongin udah pasang tampang anak anjing terbuang. Bawaannya pengen dibawa ke kamar terus di enaena ampe pingsan.

Apa? Mau bilang Sehun mesum, hah?!

Emang!

Cuma ya gitu... kadang Jongin tuh gak bersyukur punya pacar kayak Sehun. Sehun salah dikit, ngambek. Apa-apa ngambek. Bingung makanya Sehun tuh punya pacar kayak Jongin. Padahal Sehun udah berusaha jadi pacar yang sempurna. Pacar pengertian dan siap sedia. Pernah waktu itu malem-malem si Jongin ngidam pengen cimol yang ada di depan jalan deket apartemen mereka. Gak malem banget sih ya. Masih jam 7 seinget Sehun. Tau kan ya jam segitu masih banyak orang lalu lalang? Apalagi malem minggu. Para abg labil baru keluar dari sangkar sama pacarnya terus mojok dibawah pohon.

Dan untuk sampe ke tukang cimol itu, Sehun mesti ngelewatin 2 blok. Bayangin sendiri deh ya jauhnya kayak apa. Gak jauh si. Cuma karena banyak tantangan makanya rasanya jauh banget. Sehun keluar apartemen dengan jaket tebel 3 lapis dan masker yang nutupin komuk gantengnya dia. Untungnya lagi musim dingin. Coba kalo lagi musim panas, orang-orang bakal ngira dia sableng gara-gara pake baju setebel itu.

Pas dia keluar dari gedung apartemennya aja, itu yang namanya fans udah siap menyambut dengan kamera SLR yang lensanya entah berapa meter. Panjang banget terus gede lagi. Sehun tuh mesti lari-lari dari kejaran fansnya dia supaya bisa sampe tukang cimol dengan selamat.

Lagian si Jongin nyusahin banget. Tiba-tiba ngomong pengen makan cimol malem-malem. Mau ditolak eh matanya udah berkaca-kaca. Kan jadi gak bisa berkata tidak. Daripada ntar dia mewek, yang ada 7 member yang lain malah jitakin pala Sehun satu-satu. Ya gitulah hidup seorang Oh Sehun. Dia yang maknae tapi Jongin yang dimanja.

Ya abisnya gimana sih ya... Jongin tuh aura maknaenya kebangetan banget. Para member juga bawaannya kalo liat dia pengen nge-manjain. Abis komuk Jongin tuh manisnya gak ketulungan. Dia diem aja bikin gemes, gimana dia aegyo. Sehun bisa mati gregetan di tempat. Pokoknya Jongin tuh bisa ngebangkitin sisi kebapakan atau keibuan seseorang. Asli! Sehun tuh berubah dewasa banget kalo udah sama Jongin. Rasanya pengen dia timang-timang kek bocah. Sehun kadang bingung. Dia tuh pacaran sama bocah umur 4 tahun apa cowok umur 23 tahun. Dia berasa kayak om pedo kadang-kadang.

 _"Yang, gue mau cimol."_

 _"Hah? Cimol? Malem-malem gini?" Jongin ngangguk pelan sambil nge-pout bibirnya dia yang semerah cherry itu. Matanya natap Sehun dengan tatapan anjing terbuang. 'Minta di perkosa banget anjir!' batin Sehun._

 _"Iya. Tapi gak mau cimol yang di toko bawah. Maunya yang di tempat biasa."_

 _"Itu mah jauh banget yang... udah malem ini."_

 _"Beliin hun... enak tau makan cimol malem-malem dingin gini."_

 _"Besok aja deh ya? Janji deh pasti dibeliin." Jongin gak ngejawab. Dia malah diem sambil natap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. 'Mampus bentar lagi mewek.'_

 _"Hunnie udah gak sayang sama nini hiks... hikss..."_

 _Nah kan! Bener mewek. Sehun ngedecak males sambil ngebawa si pacar dalam pelukan terus ngelus-ngelus kepalanya. "Iya hunnie beliin. Jangan nangis dong nini. Nih, Sehun mau pergi. Nini tunggu sini ya."_

Sebenernya tadi tuh dia lagi scrolling explore ig-nya dia. Terus ada foto mbak bella. Hatinya sih pengen langsung scroll down aja cuma ya gimana ya? Jempolnya udah bekerja duluan. Alhasil dia malah ngelike satu foto mbak bella. Eeeh... abis itu berlanjut buka akun ig cewek seksi itu terus malah jadi stalking dan tanpa sadar ngelike beberapa foto. Yah... maklum lah Sehun kan masih lelaki, ngeliat yang seksi-seksi mah demen banget. Apalagi sang pacar bohay yang gak ada di sisi. Makin ngejadi lah itu dia.

"Hun, ngapa lo? Muka di tekuk kek pantat panci." Chanyeol, hyung sepersebangsadh-tannya dia tiba-tiba ngagetin Sehun yang lagi bengong ngeliatin hp-nya.

"Anjir! Ngagetin lo hyung!" sewotnya kasar. Chanyeol ngerutin jidatnya ilfill. "Lah kampret! Malah ngegas. Orang nanya juga." Member paling tinggi EXO itu jalan kearah dapur terus ngambil botol minum dari kulkas. Sehun ngela nafas. Dia balik lagi bengong sambil liatin hpnya. "Heh anak setan! Lo kenapa si?!" Tanya Chanyeol risih. Ya abisnya tu anak malem-malem gini bukannya tidur malah bengong di sofa ruang tamu. Mana cuma dia doang yang masih bangun. "Hun, gak kesurupan kan?" Sehun ngela nafas kasar. Tadinya mau dia diemin aja si abang Chan mau ngomong apa. Tapi karena tu cowok malah makin ngebacot, jadilah Sehun mutusin buat nge-bungkem mulut Chanyeol dengan cara ngelempar bantal sofa kearah komuk cakep pacarnya si cabe Baekhyun itu.

"Eh jancuk! Gue lagi megang air minum anjir ntar kalo tumpah gimana?! Kampret!" sungut Chanyeol marah-marah. Sehun cuma ngedelik sebentar abis itu dia bangun dari duduknya terus jalan masuk ke kamar dengan komuk asem.

Tadinya Chanyeol gak mau peduli sama tu bocah. Paling begitu gara-gara si Jongin. Cuma, dia kasihan sama si Sehun. Suka ngenes aja kalo liat nasib dia. Punya pacar macem Jongin tuh butuh kesabaran extra. Chanyeol tau banget lah. Orang si Baekhyun modelannya kayak Jongin. Manja-manja ngerepotin.

Baekhyun tuh kalo gak diturutin permintaannya bisa ngambek ampe berhari-hari. Jongin nggak si. Cuma ya mereka setipe aja di mata Chanyeol. Uke-uke berkuasa. Dia sama Sehun mah apa atuh kalo dua uke itu udah marah. Jangankan marahin balik, ngomong aja mereka udah gagap.

Pernah waktu itu Baekhyun minta dibeliin tas keluaran Gucci yang terbaru. Pas banget si Chanyeol lagi gak ada duit alias bokek. Ya gak bokek banget. Cuma pengeluarannya waktu itu lagi banyak-banyaknya. Dia baru aja abis beli mixer buat di studio musik pribadinya. Dan kanjeng ratu Park Baekhyun dengan tidak berperi-kepacarannya malah minta di beliin tas yang harganya selangit. Bukannya apa-apa... kan dia juga mesti nabung buat nikahin Baekhyun nanti. Gak mungkin banget mereka cuma gelar resepsi sederhana di aula hotel kayak artis pada umumnya. Itu nyonya pasti pengennya pesta yang gedongan. Nah, yang gitu-gitu kan butuh duit. Kalo dia abisin duitnya sekarang emang si Baekhyun mau apa ntar nikahnya cuma bikin tenda di depan rumah dia di Bucheon? Kan enggak! Yang ada ntar dia malah diputusin terus si Baek kabur ngegaet om Changmin TVXQ yang lebih kaya dan hot dari dia. _Amit-amit jangan sampe,b_ atin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akhirnya mutusin buat nyamperin Sehun dikamarnya. Dia geleng-geleng pala waktu liat tu bocah malah guling-guling gak jelas di kasur sambil ngedumel. "Eh lo kenapa si? Jongin lagi?" Sehun berheti gusek-gusek di kasur terus ngedudukin dirinya sambil natap kearah Chanyeol melas. Chanyeol jadi jijik sendiri. Dia maju buat nempeleng pala Sehun. "Gak usah sok imut gitu. Gak cocok. Komuk lo kayak pedo." Ujar dia enteng abis itu duduk di depan Sehun. Maknae EXO itu cuma bisa ngelus dada sabar gara-gara si abang yang malah bikin tambah kesel. "Kalo mau bikin kesel mending lo keluar dari kamar gue dah!" Sehun nendang cowok yang lebih tua dari dia dua tahun itu pake kaki. Si Chanyeol ampe kejengkang gitu di pinggir kasur. "Eh sompret kurang ajar ya ama yang lebih tua!" tangan Chanyeol nge-geplak pala Sehun keras.

Sehun makin emosi. "Hyung anjir dah lo jangan nge-geplak kek! Pala gue di fitrah ini."

"Ya lo-nya kurang ajar!"

"Karena lo-nya ngeselin babi!"

PLETAK

"Anjing!" Sehun teriak makin emosi. Chanyeol barusan ngejitak palanya dia keras. Gila ini sakit banget. Mana tangan Chanyeol gede. "Diem udah!" Chanyeol ngomong. Sehun ngedengus kasar. Akhirnya mereka diem-dieman selama beberapa detik.

"Jongin kenapa lagi si?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dia berusaha buat jadi kakak yang pengertian dan sabar. Sehun akhirnya buka mulut. "Dia ngambek lagi gara-gara gue nge-like foto Bella Throne." Chanyeol ngelebarin mata buletnya kaget. Lah anjir! Cari mati ni anak.

"Lu gila ndro?! Jongin kan sebel mampus sama tu cewek."

"Ya makanya. Itu juga gak sengaja. Jempol gue inisiatif nge-like duluan." Sehun beralasan. Chanyeol ngedecak ngeliat maknae-nya itu. "Padalah tadi gue udah alesan kalo hp gue lu bajak. Eh dianya gak percaya." Chanyeol seketika jadi emosi. Lah anjir! Ni bocah otaknya lumer apa gimana?

"Eh tukul! Lo ngapain bawa-bawa gue? Ntar kalo Jongin bilang ke Baek gimana? Salah paham ntar gue digorok sama nyi roro kidul."

"Ya nggak. Itu tadi gue udh ngaku, makanya dia makin ngambek." Muka Sehun makin ditekuk. Dia pusing banget kalo udah berantem sama Jongin. Ngelunakin hati calon bininya itu susah banget. Mesti di sogok pake makanan atau nggak dibeliin baju custom buat si monggu, jjanggu, jjangah. Jangan dikira baju custom buat puppy tuh murah ya. Malah saingain harganya sama sepatu LV Sehun. Asli itu baju mahal banget. Sehun pernah ngebeliin buat monggu sama vivi. Jjangah sama jjanggu mah nggak. Soalnya dia takut bokek. Gila... beli dua aja Sehun ogah-ogahan ngeluarin duitnya. Gimana 3? Bisa kejang-kejang dia.

Chanyeol ngela nafas ikut prihatin sama adek satu grupnya itu. Ya lagian Sehun juga cari gara-gara. Udah tau pacarnya modelnya begitu, eh malah betingkah.

Cuma ya Chanyeol sedikit kesel sama si Jongin. Dia, sebagai seorang seme yang sering merasakan gimana rasanya jadi yang serba salah sama si pacar tau banget nggak enaknya ada di posisi Sehun sekarang.

Ya emang si... Jongin tuh gak neko-neko banget kayak Baekhyun. Cuma yang tadi Chanyeol bilang. Mereka tuh beda tipis sifatnya kalo lagi mood ngambek kayak gini. Sama-sama bikin hati kesel tapi sayang. Gimana ya? Susah ngejelasinnya.

Kadang Chanyeol tuh pengen gitu marah sama Baekhyun. Biar itu kanjeng ratu ngerasain gimana rasanya di posisi dia. Dia cuekin, di bentak-bentak, tapi giliran ada maunya malah manja-manja. Gedeg gak sih?

Tiba-tiba muncul ide di kepala Chanyeol. Dia senyum gaje sendiri terus beralih ngeliat kearah Sehun. "Hun, lo ngambek balik aja sama si Jongin." Seketika mata Sehun melotot lebar. Dia ngelayangin tangannya balik ngegeplak pala sang hyung. "Lu gila hyung?!"

Chanyeol ngeringis sakit megangin pala-nya yang jadi korban Sehun. "Eh kutu monyet! Gak sopan banget geplak pala orang!"

"Ya lo ngasih saran bego gitu. Lo mau gue di cekek Jongin ampe mampus apa? Gila kali."

"Serius Hun, Jongin tuh kadang mesti di kasih pelajaran. Kayak Baekhyun. Sekali-kali liat reaksinya dia kalo lo marah gimana." Tu anak mulai menghasut. Sehun diem. Bener juga ya? Ya kali dia mau jadi pihak yang tertindas mulu. Sedih bro di tindas ama uke! Kalo dipikir-pikir selama ini Sehun tuh selalu jadi orang yang nurut selama pacaran sama Jongin. Jongin bilang A,B, atau C Sehun pasti nunut-nunut aja. Kecuali kalo mereka lagi di kasur. Itu lain cerita. Sehun yang merintah mau Jongin ngengkang gaya apa muehehehehe.

Sehun senyum evil sambil ngangguk samar. "Coba aja kali ya? Siapa tau dia malah mohon-mohon maaf terus mau gue apain aja." Chanyeol ngangguk yakin. Dia turut seneng Sehun mau berkembang jadi seme yang berjuang untuk emansipasi. Kali aja kalo Jongin luluh pake cara itu terus Baekhyun bisa juga diakalinnya. Dua-duanya senyum mesum sambil ngeliat satu sama lain.

* * *

Jongin lagi uring-uringan gak jelas di kamar hotelnya. Hp-nya gak lepas dari genggaman. Kira-kira udah 10 kali Jongin bolak balik ngecek benda persegi panjang itu. Nungguin chat atau telpon si pacar nun jauh di negeri Ginseng sana.

 _Jauh apaan anjir... Jepang ke Korea juga cuma 3 jam paling lama._

Gila ni si Sehun. Gak ada kabar sama sekali dari tadi malem. Jongin pengen ngechat duluan, tapi dia gengsi. Lah kan dia lagi ngambek ya sama Sehun... masa ujuk-ujuk duluan ngechat? Ih sorry banget, ntar dia di tabok Baekhyun gara-gara jadi uke gak jual mahal. Padahal mah si Baek di deketin om kayak dikit juga langsung klepek-klepek. Boro-boro inget Chanyeol. Murah banget dah emang itu si tante.

Tapi tangan Jongin gatel banget pengen say hi sama si Sehun. Akhirnya, dengan tekad sekuat baja Jongin beraniin diri ngechat si albino mesum kesayangannya itu.

 _Jonginie: Lagi ngapain?  
*sent at 7:06 am*_

Jongin harap-harap cemas nunggu balesan si pacar. Pengennya dia sih, Sehun langsung cepet bales. Jujur aja, Jongin tuh sebenernya suka gak tega kalo marah sama Sehun. Abisnya dia sayang banget ama tu cowok. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Kalau gak digituin Sehun mana jera? Kalo Jongin langsung maafin yang ada ntar malah ngelunjak.

Udah setengah jam dan gak ada tanda-tanda pesan masuk dari si pacar. Paling ada dari grup chat EXO. Si beagle line lagi ngerusuh nyepam. Member lain mah pada cuma nge-read doang. Sabar banget sama trio rusuhnya EXO.

 _*Sehun Oh sent a message*_

Jongin girang setengah mati pas itu notif muncul di hpnya dia. Langsung buru-buru dia geser dah itu ikon chatnya. Pas kebuka, Jongin ngerasa perutnya diulek-ulek. Mules. Antara pengen nangis, teriak marah, sama ngamuk. Anjing! Ini si Sehun muncul di grup chat tapi gak bales pc-nya dia!

Bedebah kampret!

Gila! Jongin shock setengah mampus. Pas dia buka chat-nya dia sama Sehun cuma di read doang!

DI READ DOANG ANJING!

Jongin pengen ngamuk ngancurin menara Tokyo kalo bisa. Sakit cuk! Pacar sendiri ngacuhin elu. Jongin pengen mewek tapi dia takut make up nya ancur. Dia mau jalan-jalan cantik ngelilingin Tokyo. Kan gak lucu kalo tiba-tiba ada fans yang nyamperin eh pas ngeliat dia bb creamnya pada lumer. Gak banget !

 _Jonginie: bisa bales chat grup tapi gak bales chat gue  
Jonginie: mau ngacuhin ceritanya?  
Jonginie: Kenapa gak minta putus aja sekalian?  
*sent at 7:40*_

Di lain tempat Sehun keringet dingin pas baca chat dari Jongin. Gila bro, ya kali doi mau putus. Dapetin Jongin tuh susah. Sehun aja dulu waktu mau nembak dia pas masih jadi trainee sampe mau pipis di celana. Masa iya pas udah dapet gini Sehun mau putus.

Ya nggak mungkin lah!

Cuma ya Sehun mau tau aja Jongin kalo dia diemin gimana. Dia mau naikin harga diri dia yang selama ini dijadiin keset sama Jongin. Gak papa deh berantem, yang penting Jongin sadar kalo dia tuh gak bisa selamanya nginjek-nginjek calon suami.

Akhirnya, Sehun diemin aja tuh chat dari Jongin. Dia taro tu hp-nya di kantong celana terus siap-siap pergi keluar. Sehun mau hang-out bareng temen-temennya hari ini. Bukan temen-temen artis. Temen-temennya dulu pas masih sekolah. Udah lama banget gak ketemu. Semoga aja pas dia jalan nanti fans-fans ganasnya pada gak sadar. Huft...

* * *

"Kesel gak si hyung?! Bete banget gue sumpah!" Jongin emosi banget pas lagi telfonan sama Baekhyun. Dia lagi di restoran. Makan malem sama kru drama barunya. Terus yang lain pada asik ngobrol sendiri gitu. Jongin gak ngerti mereka ngomongin apa. Akhirnya doi milih buat duduk di pojokan sambil nge-charge hpnya dan mutusin buat nelfon Baekhyun buat ngeluarin unek-uneknya soal Sehun.

 _"Kampret emang tu ya cowo. Udah biarin aja ntar juga mohon-mohon."_

"Tapi gue gak betah hyung diginiin." Jongin ngerengek. Baekhyun ngedecak males. Gini nih malesnya dia sama Jongin. Itu anak tuh bener-bener gak bisa jual mahal dikit. "Heh! Jangan jadi uke jijay deh. Gue tuh nggak membesarkan lo untuk jadi uke menye." Ujar Baekhyun sewot. Jongin mencebik kesel. Halah... wong dia sendiri aja suka menye-menye sama seme orang. Belom lagi kalo ngeliat om cakep. Sifat jablaynya keluar. Jongin ngakak aja si kalo Baekhyun ngomong soal gimana jadi uke mahal, lah dianya aja murah.

"Tapi hyung, gak enak banget ini kalo gak chattingan sama dia. Hidup gue berasa ada yang kurang gitu."

 _"Apaan si lo alay! Diemin aja si, ntar juga dia duluan yang minta maaf."_

"Tap-"

 _"Gak usah tapi-tapian! Udah yak gue mau ke supermarket dulu belu kondom buat ritual ntar malem. Bye Jong."_

Baekhyun matiin telfonnya gitu aja. Meninggalkan Jongin yang mencak-mencak sendiri sambil ngeliatin hp-nya. "Cabe sialan! Untung lu lebih tua dari gue. Ah elah kenapa semua orang bikin kesel si!" Jongin ngedumel sendiri. Mukanya ditekuk, bibirnya udah maju 5 centi. Bete banget dia asli. Jongin ngelirik kearah kru sama manajernya yang masih asik ngobrol-ngobrol. Mau gabung, tapi Jongin gak ngerti mereka ngomongin apa. Lah wong pake bahasa Jepang. Jongin khatam juga belom. Paling dia bisa 'Kai kokoro open mine' doang. Jadi kalo pun Jongin ikut nimbrung disana, dia pasti bakal ceming. Akhirnya Jongin mutusin untuk stay di pojokan sambil nunggu batrenya full.

Jongin buka galeri foto di hp-nya. Ngeliat beberapa foto yang tadi dia ambil pas lagi jalan-jalan. Jongin tuh emang suka rada sableng dikit kalo udah ngambil foto. Jongin senyum ngeliat salah satu fotonya dia. "Gils, gue cakep juga ya ternyata." Jongin senyam senyum sendiri ngeliatin selfie dia yang pake sweater pelangi terus pose L di dagu (anggep aja ini foto diambilnya di Jepang ya wkwk. Authornya gak tau.)

Iseng-iseng Jongin upload deh tuh foto ke aplikasi officialnya EXO-L. Itung-itung sekalian nyapa fans. Udah lama banget dia gak posting disana. Jongin upload beberapa foto dan gak lupa nulis pesan manis untuk para fans-nya disana.

Jongin buka akun instagram. Dia bermaksud posting foto juga disana. Kalian gak tau kan kalau sebenernya Jongin punya akun ig? Sebenernya akun Jongin yang namanya _kimkaaaa_ tuh gak di delete. Cuma Jongin ganti uname aja jadi _ninioh94._ Abis itu dia protect. Ya gimana ya? Bukannya Jongin gak mau berinteraksi sama fans lewat ig. Tapi, ig Jongin tuh khusus untuk ngefollow temen-temen deket sama keluarganya aja. Soalnya dia suka upload foto bareng si pacar kesayangan. Ntar kalo fans tahu couple ship mereka beneran jadian real life pada menggila. Jongin kan juga butuh privasi. Kalo komunikasi sama fans mah dia lewat official app aja.

Semua member EXO tuh sebenernya punya ig. Cuma pada gak tau aja ya. Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, sm Lay juga sebenernya punya second acc yang khusus buat _inner circle_ nya mereka aja. Yah... idol juga manusia, punya privasi. Apalagi Baekhyun, suka upload foto-foto rated 18+ di second accountnya. Entah dia pake boxer doang. Entah foto dia lagi topless. Foto dia sama Chanyeol di tempat tidur abis enaena. Pokoknya yang gitu-gitu dah. Untungnya itu anak gak pernah salah upload ke akun publiknya.

Jongin upload foto dia yang lagi pake sweater warna pelangi terus duduk jongkok sambil sambil pose V pake dua tangan di pipi kanan-kirinya terus senyum kearah kamera. Manis banget asli! Ini bocah dulu emaknya ngidam gula ya pas waktu hamil.

Jongin posting tu foto dengan caption _'Smile no matter how hard it is.'_

* * *

Tangan Sehun tiba-tiba kaku pas dia lagi scrolling TL instagram. Dia gigit bibir ngeliat postingan Jongin yang manisnya gak ketulungan. Anjir! Dia makin kangen sama si kesayangan. Duh, gimana ya... tiba-tiba pengen langsung ke bandara, beli tiket ke Jepang abis itu nyusulin Jongin.

Sehun lagi di SUM cafe. Ngobrol-ngobrol ganteng sama temen-temennya. Niatnya tadi mau melupakan Jongin sejenak, eh itu anak malah nge post foto kayak gini. Sehun kan jadi gak kuat iman.

Jari Sehun udah siap-siap mau mencet ikon call di contactnya Jongin. Dia kangen setengah mati 3 hari gak ketemu sama pacarnya itu. Udah malah seharian ini dia belum denger suara Jongin. Duh... Sehun gak kuat mamah...

Untung besok Jongin pulang. Jadi Sehun bisa ngeliat beruang manisnya itu. Sehun jadi gak sabar. Pokoknya besok dia mau minta maaf terus mohon-mohon sama Jongin. Peduli amat sama harga dirinya dia. Sehun gak tahan. Dia pengen meluk tubuh bohaynya Jongin. Dia pengen nyium bibir dower calon nyonya Oh itu, kalo bisa di enaena dua hari dua malem, Sehun siap.

Tiba-tiba Sehun ngerasa adeknya bangun dibawah sana. Kampret! Ini belalai gak tau diri banget sih kalo mau ngacung. Sehun jadi duduk gelisah sendiri dibangkunya.

"Kenapa lu hun?" Tanya salah satu temennya dia. Sehun ngegeleng kaku. "E-en-enggak. Nggak papa. Eh gue balik duluan ya. Bye." Dia langsung bangun dari duduknya dan cabut gitu aja keluar cafe.

* * *

"Hyungdeul! Nini pulang!" Jongin masuk ke dalem apartemen mereka dengan bawaan bejubel. Salahin kakak-kakaknya di grup yang pada gak tau diri nitip macem-macem.

"Eh, anak gadis udah pulang. Beliin pesenan mami Suho kan?" ini suara leader EXO yang langsung nyabet bawaan Jongin gitu aja. Kampret emang. Giliran ada mau aja cepet.

Member lain pada berhamburan keluar. Ngubek-ngubek kantong oleh-oleh yang mereka pesen sama Jongin. Sialan emang! Bilang makasih kek, apa kek. Jongin ingin berkata kasar. Untung udah pada tua. Dia mah yang muda maklumin aja.

"Ni, laper gak? Mau dimasakkin?" ini suara kyungsoo hyung. Emang paling pengertian dah itu hyung satu. Jongin senyum sambil ngegeleng. "Gak usah hyung. Nini udah makan tadi. Nini ke kamar dulu ya... cape mau bobo." Kyungsoo ngangguk. Dia biarin Jongin masuk ke kamarnya.

Pas nyampe kamar, Jongin rasanya pengen keluar lagi. Ada pacar gantengnya yang lagi bobo di kasur mereka. Jongin ngedesah pelan. Pengennya sih dia langsung meluk tubuh kekernya Sehun. Tapi ya gimana ya? Harga diri Jongin tuh tinggi banget. Salahin si Baekhyun yang udah ngajarin Jongin kek gini.

Jongin mutusin buat mandi dulu sebelom dia bobo. Badannya bau apek. Gak enak dibawa tidur. Akhirnya dia lepasin bajunya satu persatu terus ngambil jubah mandi yang digantung di balik pintu. Pas dia mau ngiket itu tali jubah mandi dibadannya dia, tiba-tiba tangan Jongin di tahan sama tangan seseorang. Siapa? Ya Sehun lah! Masa tangannya vivi!

Jongin kaget. Dia balik badan terus ngeliat komuk Sehun yang melas banget. Anjir jadi gak tega mau ngelanjutin marah.

"Ni, hunhun minta maaf ya?" bujuk Sehun. Suaranya lirih banget. Komuknya juga melas banget minta dikasihani. "Hunhun janji gak macem-macem lagi deh. Maafin ya? Please? Kapok asli ngediemin nini."

Jongin sekarang antara kasihan sama ilfill sendiri ngeliat komuk pacarnya yang kek anak bocah gak diturutin permintaannya. Ya mending kalo komuknya Sehun masih kayak dulu, lucu, imut-imut. Lah sekarang? Kayak om-om iya.

"Ni..." air mata Sehun udah hampir jatoh di ujung mata. Jongin melotot kaget. Eh anjir ini yang ukenya siapa sih sebenernya?!

"Eh, hun kok jadi nangis si?! Apaan banget!"

"Hiks... nini maafin hunhun gak?" Jongin ngangguk kaku. "Yaudah dimaafin tapi jangan ngebohong gitu lagi. Sama gak usah sok-sokan diemin. Lu gue diemin dua hari aja udah begini." Sehun tiba-tiba senyum terus ngangguk-ngangguk sambil ngusep air mata plus ingus dikomuknya pake punggung tangan. _Anjir... untung dia tetep ganteng mau ngapain aja,_ batin Jongin.

Sehun senyum lebar banget. Dia seneng mampus karena udah baikan lagi sama si pacar. Buru-buru deh tuh bibirnya Jongin dia cium. Ampe Jongin kehabisan nafas belom juga dia lepasin.

"Eh jancuk! Bilang-bilang dong kalo mau nyosor!" Jongin ngedorong bahunya Sehun dengan paksa. Sehun cengengesan. "Hunhun kangen sama nini." Rengek tu bocah. "Yang, adek gue gatel nih dibawah. Manjain kek." Jongin speechless pas nengok kebawah celananya Sehun. Anjir, gede banget itu gembungan. "Eh pedo gila lu ya perasaan gue baru dateng masa udah bangun? Pemanasan juga belom."

"Dari malem gue udah gak tahan yang, terus maen solo gak puas juga, makanya cepetan ini manjain. Udah gak tahan dedeknya Sehun." Jongin cuma bisa ngegeleng kepala ngeliat kelakuan pacar mesumnya ini. _Untung gue sayang._

"Ogah ah gue capek. Mau mandi dulu terus bobo. Lu maen aja sendiri."

"Dih dibilangin gue gak puas kalo maen solo. Ayolah Jong, sakit nih adek gue."

"Ogah!" Jongin teriak di muka Sehun terus dia jalan buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mereka. Tapi, belom juga dia megang gagang pintu, badannya dia udah di tahan sama Sehun. Itu cowo ngegendong badan Jongin dan refleks kaki Jongin langsung ngelingkar di pinggang Sehun. "Eh pedo! Turunin gue gak?"

"Yang, diem aja deh gue udah gak tahan. Kalo lo capek yaudah gak usah ngapa-ngapain ntar gue yang ngerjain." Sehun ngejatohin (lebih kearah ngebantin si) tubuh Jongin keatas kasur. Langsung aja dia nyiumin bibir Jongin terus beralih ke leher dan ninggalin gigitan-gigitan menggoda disitu. Jongin yang tadinya berontak sekarang udah pasrah. Ya abisnya mau gimana? Lah tangannya Sehun udah ngeremes-remes adeknya dia. Kan bikin Jongin jadi lemes.

"Hun... a-ah!"

Dan malam itu Jongin harus bersiap dihajar Sehun abis-abisan dan bangun keesokkan harinya dengan pinggang yang linu.

 **END**

* * *

a/n: hola author gaje ini balik lagi bawa ff gaje dan gak berfaedah wkwkwk astaga ini tuh humor failed parah... authornya minta maaf kalo ini garing banget

ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff pake bahasa gini. dan aku ngetiknya spontan banget tadi malem pas abis liat foto-foto nini yang pake sweater pelangi itu. astaga dia kenapa gemesin banget si? minta diculik ya ampuuuun... terus dapet berita kalo si oseh ngelike foto bella throne di ig... sumpah asli aku mah gak benci sama bella throne yah meskipun dulu rada potek pas tau dia jadian sama tyler posey :( namanya juga bias... harap memaklumi wkwkwk

anyway, maaf ya kalo ada typo dan kata-katanya ancur. soalnya gak aku edit ulang maen post aja wkwk

 ** _last words, reviews?_**

 ** _Love, Selena_**


End file.
